batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Fire
The Spirit of Fire is a Leonidas-Class Ground Assault Carrier and one under the ownership of Zero but now falls under the ownership of Shina Hikari, the new second in command of the Black Knights. It has been upgraded to last longer in battle, deliver heavier ammount of firepower, and carry more than 150 starfighters. It has now defected from the Black Knights to the Empire, and is under the direct command and ownership of Cyn Rook, a Sith with the Empire. Overview Being the first fully military ship Zero has been on, it was subjected to small upgrades every now and again, but when under the ownership of Zero and the Black Knights, had been almost completely overhauled, taking on both battleship and carrier characteristics. Weapons Turbolasers The Spirit of Fire is armed with advanced weaponry not yet in service within the Republic or known universe. Among this is the turbolasers. She carries a total of 20 heaby turbolaser batteries. Each battery consists of 6 actual lasers that fire rapidly in paired sequence much like a gatling gun. Thanks to Centauri expertise in directed energy weapons, they use a precise energy to gas ratio that maximizes power while minimizing heat, and a special heat dissipating material discovered in use on Epsilon three make fantastic open space heat sinks. In all, the ship can rapidly fire it's turbolasers with the heat generated by the weapons firing is safely radiated out into space. (20 Spread out Dorsal with 180 degree range for maximum effectiveness.) She is also armed with 40 turbolaser batteries found on a Lysander-class deep space carrier. These are mainly used for ground bombardment, but are also highly effective at ship-to-ship combat. (30 dorsal with 145 degree range, 5 forward and 5 rear with 220 degree range) Newly added to the amount of firepower are 30 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, (15 Dorsal, 15 Ventral) Assault Concussion Missiles She has 15 Assault Concussion Missile tubes tucked away where they could cause damage to many targets without much maneuvering. Special lunch tubes on rotors can aim and fire each missile in a wide range. A missile enters the tube, which is fully sealed, which then extends out the main launch tube, which can quickly move and aim, before firing. This allows a missile to get targets that would normally be hidden from any other missile. If need be, a missile can be launch normally. If using the launch tube, it takes 10 seconds to reload and fire again. (300 missiles, 13 dorsal, 2 ventral) Proton Torpedo Launchers Spirit of Fire also has 15 Proton Torpedo Launchers as anti-capital ship attacks for those ships that would like to attack the normally less protected ventral surface of a Leonidas. They can use the same launch tubes as the assault concussion missiles. (300 missiles, 11 ventral, 2 forward, 2 rear) 4 Tractor beams "Super" Mass driver Perhaps the most devastating of the arsenal on her, the "Super" Mass driver, or as it is more commonly called, its MAC cannon, an acronym for Mass-Annihilation Cannon. It fires a 800 ton tungsten slug at 80 Kilometers a second every 45 seconds. It carries only 60 slugs, as it takes only one to greatly damage, or destroy, any unshielded ship or ground target. It is also unguided, and should only be used on ground or slow moving capital ships. (ventral surface, forward aimed) Shields and Defense Her shields are powered by three high powered kuat drive yards shield generators with a fourth held in reserve should one arc fail. Shields are thrown up on every arc, and the fourth is usually thrown up as added defense where the most fire is being directed, for added protection. These generators use the same heat absorbing alloy the turbolasers do for their heat sinks, making them very effective. Because of the possibility of taking ground-based turbolaser or ion fire, the shields are very strong, being powered by one hypermatter reactor in an engagement for maximum protection and recharge power. With all shields directed in one direction, normally ventral, they can take 9 planetary turbolaser blasts or 5 ion cannon blasts before failing. The hull is covered in a thin, ablative, energy absorbing organic skin that was developed by the Centauri for their Cutter-class Corvettes. The skin absorbs some energy from energy based weapons and it adapts over time to become more effective against the same kind of attack. The skin can only adapt to one weapon at a time however, and may lose it's effectiveness against previously experienced weapons. The armor plating around the Spirit of Fire has been drastically increased by adding a foot of durasteel to the feet of durasteel and duranium already, and six inches of molted duraplast break-off plates that also make the Spirit of Fire that much harder to see in space. A fifth shield generator has also been installed. To Better protect the Titan Dropships, Spirit of Fire had an armor cocoon crafted around each dropship that better protect them. Railing on each dropship and the inside of the cocoons can launch the dropships at a higher speed than a stock Leonidas for faster deployment. Sensors/Medical/Science Equipment Spirit of Fire's is highly advance, as it can track the smallest of people on the suface of a planet. It also provides both ground and ally and enemy ship status, providing detailed readings on shield and hull strength, weapon power, speed. It This also works as a passive sensor scanner. Radio telescopes allow the Leonidas to zoom in on extremely distant objects should sensors be jammed. The medical suite is highly advance with multiple testing chambers to find cures for unknown diseases and other forms of sickness or poisonings. Advance surgical bays can create any form of prosthetic and repair the grievous of wounds. It is partly AI controlled, partly manned for maximum speed and ability. After being refitted for deep space mission's, a science station implemented in to assist the medical wing and to keep up with any new alloys, species, or life that may be encountered. An extensive gym and firing range have been installed to keep the crew in top shape. Engines/Hyperdrive She carries 4 KDY star destroyer ion engines and 4 Novalex VT4,550 V ion drives, giving it good acceleration, but it tends to suffer from the "flying' boat" syndrome many ships suffer. For better turns, small, efficient ion engines placed strategically around a Leonidas. It carries a single Gram to Gram Reaction Antimatter Reactor with two secondary hypermatter reactors. A small but powerful hyperdrive gives it a class 2 hyperspace rating. Thanks to this new heat absorbing material used for a heat sink, her hyperdrive is considerably smaller then most. The radiation it gives off when entering or leaving a system is also greatly diminished then that of standard drives which makes her more able to make a low key jump into a system to quickly get in and conquer a planet. The ship also enters hyperspace differently. Rather then punching a hole into hyperspace through brute force and speed the ship uses reverse engineered Kosh technology from Epsilon III to begin opening a path into hyperspace long before it gets near light speed. this allows the ship to enter hyperspace with a lot less "runway." Thanks to added weight, it is slower and less maneuverable, but its hyperdrive is unaffected to the weight, Complement List of Upgrades *30 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets. *Total of 1.5 feet of added armor *Fifth shield generator *Cargo space removed for larger hanger. *armored cocoons/quick launch chutes for Titan dropships. *full gym and shooting range.